


Gift that Keeps Giving

by Xazz



Series: R76 Valentine's Event [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Filthy, Frotting, Gift, Kissing, M/M, PWP, R76 Valentine’s Event, Socks, Stockings, generic college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: Gabe buys his boyfriend a pair of red thigh high socks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly did intend for this to just be some fluffy crack. Instead, it became smut.

Sometimes Gabe just forgot he could buy things on the internet and they’d show up at his dorm. His mamá had never been big into buying things online, it’d just been getting big and commonplace when she’d been young, they always went out to stores to get things to get what they needed. Gabe still preferred that sometimes but just the immediacy of buying things online was great and he didn’t have to an awkward tall black dude in a hoodie in places he looked like, because white people were assholes, he was up to no good. Had gotten way better since his mamá was a little girl but that shit just didn’t disappear overnight, or a few decades apparently.

That and he could buy semi-embarrassing things without anyone asking about them.

He’d had the page open on his phone for a while. Not always looking at it. Just open on his phone browser on a page he wasn’t using. But just there as a ‘2’ in the tabs icon. He was still going over the idea in his head that he was the type of guy who would buy it. Especially because it wasn’t even for him. He really didn’t know if his boyfriend would think and he didn’t want a bad reaction. Which was saying something because he’d bought a sex toy with Jack in mind and it hadn’t been as awkward as this. Maybe because that was just sex and this was both more intimate and fetishy than that. Which was stupid because it was literally just a piece of clothing.

Gabe still waffled on buying it for about a week. Then the entire reason for the purchase had come up again. Jack had stopped by his dorm before a soccer practice, half in uniform with only a jacket over top in an attempt to pretend that LA spring was actually a little cool out. Gabe’s roommate, Jesse, had made gross kissy noises at them until Gabe had grabbed his stupid cowboy hat and thrown it out the window. That of course, meant Jesse had to bolt out of the room swearing at Gabe in Spanglish that had Jack laughing.

Jack had stayed for only a couple of minutes after that but Gabe had been very aware of his above knee length shorts and calf high socks. Jack had stayed long enough for a kiss and to plan to get together tomorrow before leaving that Gabe wasn’t sure he hadn’t come over just to show off his ridiculously toned legs. Not that Gabe was complaining. Jack’s legs were great. Didn’t have any ass to speak of but damn his legs were great.

So he’d bought the damn things because he had a disposable income and nothing to lose other than having to have an awkward conversation.

Amazon had them delivered within five days and then the box sat, unopened, on Gabe’s side of the room for another week before he decided this literally wasn’t the most awkward thing he’d ever done in his life. No the most awkward thing he’d done in his life was, on a dare because Amelia was a terrible person, ask out the school’s soccer captain and then had to figure out what to do _when he said yes_. If that didn’t kill him nothing would.

So he’d kicked Jesse out of their room for the night- he could go bang that Japanese foreign exchange student or something, didn’t matter to Gabe, he just needed to go- and invited Jack over to hang out and, predictably, fool around. Jack, as always, showed up on time with a smile, a hello, and a kiss. Gabe had learned pretty quick to only tell Jack a time he actually wanted Jack to show up because the guy didn’t understand the concept of ‘ish’ if it was painted on the broad side of a barn.

The spent a while complaining about their classes, Jack about practice, and watching a movie before Gabe said, “So… I got you a present.” He might as well have just said he was in love because Jack’s face did that thing where he got really excited and his eyes did this bullshit Disney sparkle he wasn’t sure wasn’t somehow fake in some way.

“You did?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

There was a few seconds, neither of them moved. “Can I have it?” Jack asked, almost teasing.

“Yeah. Sure. Right. Duh,” Gabe chastised himself for just staring at Jack like an idiot and grabbed the box he had neatly put in with his textbooks on the side table/book shelf. “Here you go,” he said.

Jack shook it. “Well, doesn’t sound like the last one,” Jack said and gave Gabe a smirk. The last thing Gabe had bought him was a cock ring, because Jack had mentioned thinking they looked really hot in some porn they’d watched together. Jack opened the box and tossed it onto Jesse’s bed across the room and held up what Gabe had bought well. “Are you sure these are for me?” Jack asked and looked at Gabe, “And not for you?”

“Well…” Gabe looked away and rubbed his neck a little.

“Or are they for you to enjoy?” Jack asked.

“Kinda,” he squeaked and then started when Jack kissed him. “You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Hell no. My legs are gonna look great in these. Be right back,” and then before Gabe could say anything Jack got up and walked out of the room. Gabe wasn’t sure what to do so he just did nothing and just sat there. Waiting. He didn’t have to wait too long and his eyes almost fell out of his head. “I like this present,” Jack said. He had taken off about ninety percent of his clothes save for underwear and the thigh highs Gabe had bought him. “Don’t you think so?”

“Uh…”

“They’re just kinda hot,” Jack said, leaning down to pull one of them down a little to adjust them before yanking them back up. Gabe hadn’t been sure if he’d bought the right size when he’d bought them, and maybe they were even a little tight on Jack but that just made them better. “Cat got your tongue, Gabe?” Jack teased him.

“I’m a fucking genius,” Gabe heard himself say and Jack laughed, coming away from the closed door over to his bed. He’d picked a good color too. Red. Jack didn’t wear red a lot, that was more like ‘Gabe’s’ color if anything. But hot damn if he didn’t look so good in dark red thigh high socks and definitely a size too small black boxer briefs. They just made his legs look so long. “You look… so fucking sexy in them,” Gabe said, looking up at Jack and he swore Jack seemed mostly leg at this angle.

“And you have really good taste,” Jack said and ran his hand through Gabe’s curly hair.

“I mean, that was a given since you don’t have any,” Gabe smirked.

“Obviously. I mean, I’m dating you,” Jack teased him and then laughed at Gabe’s face. “And I… feel pretty sexy in these too,” Jack said and Gabe had never seen Jack awkward about anything. But right then, he said it almost shy. Then it was gone, “They look real good on me,” and he ran his hands down the top of his thighs and around the back of his knee and calves in a slow, methodical, way that had Gabe super distracted. “And probably better wrapped around your head,” he said and Gabe’s eyes looked up, eyes wide and felt his face heat up and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. “Don’t you think?” Jack asked him.

Gabe just swallowed and Jack pushed him back onto the bed and joined him, straddling him just under his arms and grabbed his hands to put on his thighs. “Did I say I was a genius? Cause I’m pretty sure I’m a genius,” Gabe stammered.

“Yeah. You’re real smart,” Jack said, leaning down to press his mouth to Gabe’s and even bent over double Jack had no problem kissing the breath out of him.

He ran his hands along Jack’s legs as they kissed and it was pretty awesome. He couldn’t appreciate the fact that his boyfriend was wearing thigh highs doing this thought. “What was that about them looking better wrapped around my head?” Gabe asked because he was also into that.

Jack bit his lower lip a little and messed up Gabe’s hair a little, not hard, his hair was already a disaster, then got off him and leaned back on the other side of the bed, legs slightly splayed invitingly. The thigh highs made the pose look more seductive than it actual was but Gabe was okay with that. That was why he’d bought the damn things, so his boyfriend would look hot as shit in them. Gabe flipped around so he could lean over towards him and Jack ran the side of his leg against his shoulder and then down his flank.

Gabe dropped a few kisses onto Jack’s muscular stomach and liked watching the skin twitch when he bit a little at his soft skin. He glanced up at Jack and his cheeks and ears were bright. Then Gabe worked his way up and kissed and nibbled on his upper chest and neck while using his hand to rub against Jack’s crotch that got a breathy little moan out of Jack. He worked his way back down his chest, nice and slow and when he was down between Jack’s legs he looked back up. Jack’s face was entirely red now. “Oh fuck,” he groaned and leaned back further in frustration when Gabe kissed the inside of his thigh.

“What? I wanna enjoy them too, y’know,” Gabe said. Jack just whined in frustration at being kissed and touched all over down there except his cock which was pushing against Jack’s tight underwear.

Gabe lived for the anticipation. Of making his Cool, Boy Next Door, Unflappable, Jock of a boyfriend work himself into a fit at not getting what he wanted. Jack always got shit his way when he wanted it. Maybe that was why he liked Gabe at all? Because he didn’t just cave and do what Jack said, he did what he thought Jack actually wanted. Jack wanted a blowjob. What he actually wanted was intimacy that _led_ to a blowjob. And that was all anticipation. Which meant Jack was the whiniest, neediest guy Gabe had ever met. It was surprisingly sexy that Mr. Unflappable-Cool-Guy completely unraveled during sex and other intimate and vulnerable positions where Gabe had just a tiny bit more power than him in a situation.

He was also a huge drama queen when he finally did get what he wanted. When they’d first started doing things Gabe actually thought Jack was just loud like that because he was an asshole. But no. His boyfriend actually did moan like a god damn porn star. He was still a drama queen but at least it was genuine when Gabe finally pulled Jack’s dick out of his boxer briefs and wrapping his mouth around it and he moaned so loud Gabe actually worried about his other roommates hearing it. Not that his other roommates besides Jesse weren’t totally over having a blonde white guy like Jack ‘randomly’ in their ‘brown people only’ club because he and Gabe were going out. So he thought it was pretty good pay back to them complaining about it.

Jack groaned in delight when Gabe actually started sucking him off and one of his legs came up to hook over his shoulders a little. Gabe was into it and focused on what he was doing. Giving attention to Jack’s head and then down the side. He used one hand to help him with the blow job, the other he ran his hand along Jack’s leg or up his stomach. He wasn’t aggressive about it either like sometimes because he wanted to hear all those little frustrated noises and moans Jack made from going slow and giving every part of his cock thorough attention from the head all the way down to the balls. He felt more than saw Jack’s leg stretch out next to him, toes flexing in satisfaction.

Gabe liked it when Jack reached down and started to play with his hair.Other than the sounds he was making it was Jack’s way of saying he really liked what Gabe was doing and it was nice to be appreciated.

“Gabe— Gabe,” Jack whined after a little while of attention and Gabe looked up at him questioningly, cock still in his mouth. “Shit shit-“ Well he knew what Jack had been _trying_ to tell him because he now had a mouth full of jizz. Gabe took his mouth off. Well, that was unexpectedly not pleasant at all. Porn was a big liar and cum tasted way worse than anyone wanted to admit it did. “Sorry,” Jack said as Gabe sat up and leaned back blindly for the paper towels he kept on his side table. Not for this but this was a pretty good use for them. He spit into a towel and looked at Jack who looked really awkward about the entire thing, legs closed to try and hide the offending party.

“Good timing,” Gabe just said, deadpan.

“I’m sorry,” Jack groaned. “I just—“ he bit his lower lip in a weirdly shy pose. “You just looked really cute like that.”

“Well at least it isn’t because you just have no self-control,” Gabe said sarcastically and leaned back over to him. He pushed Jack’s knees open and kissed his mouth and then neck. Jack groaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Gabe’s shoulders when he started to jerk Jack off for a second time. He whined a little but it was very obvious he hadn’t been quite done after his little mistake because he came again quickly after. This time he splattered cum on his own chest while Gabe worked a hickey near his collar bone. Gabe eased up on the attention some with Jack vibrating under him from all the stimulation. “I really wanna fuck you,” he said into Jack’s ear like a secret.

Jack made a face. “Sorry. Not in the cards tonight,” he said.

“Seriously?” Gabe grumbled.

“Seriously? Like what seriously? That I think my boyfriend invites me over for other reasons than to have sex? Yes, seriously,” Jack said, annoyed.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that,” Gabe said quickly.

“Not like I won’t wear these again,” Jack said and rubbed his socked foot on the outside of Gabe’s thigh. “They’re pretty comfy. Might need to shave my legs next time I wear them, though, so they don’t rub as much.” Then Jack laughed at the look on Gabe’s face. “Were you just thinking about touching my shaved legs?”

“Maybe,” Gabe said. “They’re just so nice,” he said as he ran his hands along the underside of Jack’s thighs, pushing his legs up some so his feet would be able to easily rest on his shoulders if they were going to do that. Jack’s legs twitched in pleasure of being touched and then Gabe dropped them back down. “Roll over-

“Gabe I said-

“I know. I had another idea though.” Jack gave him a look. “What? Don’t you trust me?” Jack made a face and then did roll over and propped himself up on his elbows so he could keep an eye on Gabe like he’d do something bad. All Gabe did was lean forward and catch him in a kiss and kiss the back of his neck and shoulders making Jack groan. “Feel good?”

“Mhmmm,” Jack agreed as Gabe kissed his neck some more, pressing his hands down Jack’s back to his ass and thighs. Gabe left one more kiss on the back of his neck and got up, going over to his desk. Jack rolled over some to watch him as he opened two drawers before finding the lube. “Gabe,” he said warningly.

“What?” Jack just gave him the same look. “Would you relax. I’m not going to fuck you okay. Even if the way you sounded early now sounds really regretful you didn’t plan ahead.” Jack looked away, his cheeks a bit red. Not like Gabe was wrong. Before getting back onto the bed with Jack he took off his pants and shirt.

He straddled one of Jack’s legs and Jack kept looking back at him curious and maybe a bit nervous. Gabe just kissed the back of his shoulders and moved his hips against Jack’s thigh and ass. Or what Jack considered his ass. It was the flattest ass ever and probably exactly why Gabe had become a legs guy because his boyfriend’s ass was so terribly disappointing. At least Jack got to enjoy his. “You’re gonna like what I do, so just chill out,” Gabe said against the side of his head and jaw.

“I’d be a lot more comfortable if you told me what you were doing.”

“Surprise.”

“Gabbbe,” he complained.

“You liked my other surprise. Just live a little, Jackie.” Jack just made an annoyed noise but didn’t disagree.

Gabe moved to straddle both his thighs grabbed the lube, put some into his hand and pushed his underwear down to stroke his cock with one hand while he ran the other up and down Jack’s back. Jack heard him and turned part way around so he could help. He groaned when Jack took over the stroking ad his eyes lidded a little. “Alright, sorry, that’s hurting my back,” Jack apologized as he stopped. He turned back around and sort of rolled his shoulders and popped his back a little.

“Heh. That’s alright,” Gabe said, “I was going to ask you to stop anyway.”

“Sure you were,” he could hear the eye roll.

“No. I really was,” Gabe said and leaned over Jack, putting one hand down on the bed next to him. The other he used to pull Jack’s hips up a bit and pushed down the back of his underwear to see his ass. “Cause I wanted to do this,” and Jack gave a sharp little intake of breath in surprise when Gabe pressed his cock down along the crack of his ass and moved upward. Then he stopped, dribbled a good amount of lube onto Jack’s ass and did it again.

Jack moaned a little as Gabe ground his cock against his ass. Gabe grinned at the response and pressed his hand down onto the small of his back even as Jack pressed his ass upwards and against him. It felt really good for Gabe too and got around the whole ‘I need to fuck my boyfriend with thigh highs’ mindset he had since this was basically the same thing. Especially with Jack basically pushing himself up and flush against Gabe. It was real hot. Especially how Jack would whine or whimper each time Gabe thrust forward just like if he was actually inside him.

Gabe enjoyed the sensation of the entire thing immensely and when he did come it was as a drippy, oozing, mess all over Jack’s back. Jack groaned, face against the mattress, and moved his ass against Gabe’s cock in a needy way. Gabe grinned in satisfaction at that before pulling himself off Jack who slumped onto the bed. “That was fucking awesome,” Gabe said, a bit short of breath. “You like it too?” he asked Jack. Jack nodded against the sheet, not moving. Took Gabe a moment to realize he was _sulking_. Gabe moved back over him to kiss and nuzzle his jaw. “What’s the matter? Hmmm?”

“I’m so _mad_ at myself right now,” Jack said. Oh, he was sulking because he really wanted to get fucked and hadn’t planned for that.

Gabe snorted. “Well. Lesson learned huh?” Jack just groaned in annoyance. Gabe just kissed his jaw some before sitting back up and wiping off his ass and back with a paper towel and gave his dick a once over too. “What did you do with your clothes?”

“They’re on your chair. Were you really so distracted you didn’t notice me put them down?” Jack asked as he turned around front, using his foot to push Gabe off him.

“Yes. Yes, I really was,” Gabe said. Jack rolled off the bed and adjusted himself, putting his dick back in his underwear and pulling the stockings up correctly so they were smoother.

Gabe pulled his shirt back on and he expected Jack to put on some of his clothes but he didn’t. He just grabbed Gabe’s hoodie from the back of his chair, put it on, and then joined Gabe back on the bed. “So. We were watching a movie before this, right?” Jack asked like they hadn’t just had some really good sex.

“We were,” Gabe said, throw off balance by the sudden tonal change. Jack grabbed Gabe’s tablet they’d been watching it on, basically bullied him into a spot on the bed, draped his very shapely legs all over him, and leaned against his chest. Oh. Okay. He could get behind this. Jack wasn’t quite in his lap but this was an excellent alternative as far as he was concerned. “What were we watching again?”

“I don’t remember. But let's watch something different whatever it was,” Jack said. “Also if you don’t start petting my legs I’m leaving.”

“So moody,” Gabe said even as he did what Jack said. That placated him and they found a new movie to watch.

A while later Jesse came back in so not the same clothes he’d left in, took one look at them, went, “I can’t even say shit right now,” and then passed out on his bunk like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, leave a comment. Makes me feel appreciated for writing you naughty children this filth.


End file.
